Entre el Cielo y el Infierno
by Hibiki Yagami Kurosaki
Summary: Cuando Felicita toma las riendas de la organización unos invasores de otro país deciden invadir la isla provocando caos, tragedia y muerte. ¿Cómo reaccionará la organzación al respecto? ¿Qué hará Felicita para solucionarlo? ¿Los invasores lograran su objetivo? FelicitaxLiberta
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola amigos soy nuevo en esta página de fanfics pero no tan nuevo escribiendo historias y en esta ocasión les traigo una historia que tengo guardada desde ya hace un año espero que les guste**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ La Storia della arcana Famiglia no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos autores, pero la historia es mía de principio a fin.

 _ **CAPITULO 1: TRISTE AMANECER**_

 _Sábado, 15 de septiembre._

-Esperar… solo es cuestión de esperar…- Así pensaba la esposa del jefe de la arcana familia, nos referimos a Sumire, quien ha estado velando por la salud de papa Mondo desde tiempo atrás, y esta última semana su estado de salud se ha agravado.

-¿Dónde… está… mi… hija? -Decía entrecortado y agonizante papa Mondo –por… favor… es urgente…-.

Papa Mondo estaba enfermo, desde hace ya seis meses, pero tristemente, adquirió una enfermedad incurable y esta ya había progresado de manera considerable. Tanto los anfitriones de los arcanos mayores, como su esposa y su hija, intentaron ayudarlo a sanar la enfermedad, pero fue inútil. Su tiempo de vida ya casi finalizaba y ya no había nada que hacer, tan solo esperar su último suspiro. Aunque los integrantes de la Arcana Famiglia le brindaban ayuda para salvar a su jefe, este último sabia que ya le quedaba poco tiempo de vida y que en cualquier momento iba a fallecer, mas era fuerte por su única hija: Felicita.

-Felicita está dormida ¿Por qué no esperas hasta que amanezca?- dijo la mujer con un nudo en la garganta. –Es de madrugada, son casi las 2:00 de la mañana...-Sentenció la esposa de Mondo cuando de repente un ruido que provenía de la puerta se escuchó, se trataba del enigmático Jolly.

-Mondo, Mondo- Dijo con su clásico tono de voz. –Lo que son las cosas, años atrás defendiste Regalo y ahora, tú te vas. Me pregunto si tu hija es capaz de poner el orden en la isla-.

-Jolly- Respondió con trabajo al hablar el hombre aludido -…vez que estoy a punto de partir… y aun así no cambias tu sentido del humor…-.

-No es mi sentido del humor, solo te digo la verdad- dijo con serenidad y seriedad el maestro alquimista –Estas de suerte viejo Mondo, todos están despiertos por tu estado de salud, nadie ha podido dormir por miedo a que mueras-.

-Llama… a… todos… Sumire…- ordenó cada vez con dificultad el moribundo Mondo para luego obedecer la esposa del moribundo el que podría ser su último mandato.

Mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones de la mansión se encontraba acostada la nueva donna de la arcana famiglia en su cama. Cabe mencionar que estaba acostada, mas no dormida. Estos últimos días ha tenido insomnio por la preocupación de la salud de su padre.

Junto a ella en la misma cama dormía el pequeño Elmo, esa noche el pequeño niño tuvo pesadillas, por esta situación fue al cuarto de Felicita para dormir con ella.

-Mi papá cada vez va de mal en peor- Pensaba para sí misma la chica pelirroja –No entiendo, si cuando pedí el deseo dije que mi papá estuviera mas años al mando de la organización ¿Por qué ahora va a morir?- esta última frase la dijo con voz poco audible pero con preocupación.

Por aquel ruido provocado por Felicita, el pequeño niño se iba a despertar, pero la chica lo tranquilizó y se volvió a quedar dormido, cuando de pronto la madre de la futura donna entró sigilosamente a la habitación de su hija.

-Fel… hija despierta- susurró al oído su madre a la pelirroja. –Tu padre ya está muy enfermo y no creo que pase de esta noche, para que te pases a despedir de él-.

Al oír estas palabras Felicita quedó helada, jamás se imaginó que la hora de su padre llegara tan pronto, y lo más triste, esa misma noche. No pudo contener el llanto la chica y e abalanzó a los brazos de su madre echándose a llorar, se sintió tan impotente por no poder hacer nada por su padre, aunque su progenitor en un principio quiso casarla en contra de su voluntad, ya lo había perdonado por ello.

-¿Por qué estas llorando onne-chan?- Preguntó Elmo a la aludida.

-mmm… no es nada Elmo- Trató de responder la chica al niño secándose las lagrimas y controlando su llanto para no preocuparlo.

El miembro más pequeño de la arcana famiglia vio la mirada de Felicita y tenía el presentimiento certero de que estaba mintiendo y tenía la seguridad de que se trataba del jefe máximo de arcana famiglia, había escuchado a Sumire el mensaje para su hija. Sin duda también él sentía tristeza por papa mondo, le concedió un deseo muy especial que jamás iba a olvidar: quería ser humano como los demás miembros de la organización.

-Papa estará bien onne-chan- Le dijo consoladoramente el pequeño ojianaranjado –No debes llorar así- sentenció para luego darle un abrazo a la pelirroja.

Mamá Sumire quedó sorprendida por la acción del pequeño para consolar a Felicita. La esposa del moribundo Mondo conocía de pies a cabeza a su hija, aunque era fuerte física y emocionalmente, también era muy sensible y dócil. Tan solo para poder consolar a su hija era muy complicado, si no se calmaba en un buen rato, quedaba dormida después de llorar. Una vez calmada, la madre como la hija llamaron a los demás miembros a despedirse de Mondo.

A los pocos minutos llegaron los principales integrantes de arcana: Liberta, Nova, Pace, Debito, Jolly, Dante y Luca al pasillo principal de la habitación de papá Mondo. Ya estaban reunidos todos, incluyendo a su esposa como su hija, sin olvidar a Elmo.

-Prinsesa- Dijo seguro de si mismo Libertà- Esta noche pase lo que pase no te dejaré sola, cuentas conmigo incondicionalmente-.

-También cuentas conmigo Fel- reaccionó Nova para solidarizarse con ella.

-Nosotros igual bambina- dijo Debito junto con Luca y Pace a la próxima huérfana de padre.

-También yo señorita- se unió a la causa el imponente Dante.

Todos los que estaban reunidos en ese pasillo mostraron señas de apoyo a la nueva donna por lo que llegue a suceder.

-Mondo quiere verlos a todos- dijo la esposa del jefe de la arcana famiglia a los miembros.

Cuando todos ingresaron a su habitación del jefe el ambiente se tornó silencioso e incomodo, nadie esperaba verlo así, tan solo había pasado un año de la arcana duello y todavía se le veía muy bien. Ahora estaba postrado en su cama sin fuerzas, con la cara llena de arrugas y ojeras, sus brazos y manos estaban muy débiles y se alcanzaba a resaltar sus huesos. Las canas vistieron su cabello de blanco, ya no podía caminar, solo se podía trasladar en silla de ruedas con ayuda de alguien. Dolorosamente todos daban por hecho que esa madrugada iba a morir.

-Fel… Felicita… perdóname hija…- dijo el moribundo padre a su hija –por… ponerte un destino… que no… era tuyo…-

-No te esfuerces papá- le respondió con los ojos cristalizados la chica ojiverde –Claro que te perdono, pero yo me disculpo por cómo me porte contigo en esa ocasión-

-Pace… Debito… Luca…- Mondo se dirigió a ellos con mucha dificultad – Cuiden mucho de Regalo como las demás generaciones de arcanos-

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza la orden de papa

-Jolly…- Ahora el futuro occiso le habló al hombre alquimista -…ya no tienes con quien discutir… ahora me voy… mas sin embargo… sigue como eres... y tu Dante… cuida de Libertà… a final de cuentas… tú has sido un padre para él…-

Aquel comentario hizo que Dante recordara lo que hizo y ha hecho con Libertà, como aquella vez que lo rescató del orfanato, jamás había pensado el hombre calvo aquella situación.

-¡NO TE MUERAS PAPA!- Exclamó el pequeño niño soltando el llanto – Has sido muy bueno con todos, no mueras ¡RESISTE!-

-Lo prometo papa- dijo secándose las lágrimas y calmando su llanto.

-Nova… se fuerte… y cambia un poco… tu carácter…- Ahora esta vez se dirigió al peliazul que asintió con la cabeza aquella petición –Por último Libertà… cuida… a mi hija… como si fuera… tu propia… vida…-

-Si- Confirmó el rubio la petición del jefe mayor.

La voluntad de Mondo hacia Libertà no era de sorprender, todos estaban conscientes de esta frase que dijo. Felicita y Libertà se hicieron novios desde hace 4 meses y tanto Mondo como Sumire aprobaron su relación.

-…Solo… una última… petición…- decía con agonía y mas cansancio el jefe arcano – que cuando me entierren… me canten… la canción que pedí…- Tocía con más fuerza –sean… buenos…-

Al terminar esta frase con un susurro dio su último suspiro. Las lagrimas de su hija e integrantes no se hicieron esperar.

-¡PAPA¡- gritó la chica bañada en llanto- ¡NOOOO! – Terminando esta frase se lanzó al cadáver de su padre a llorar desconsoladamente. – ¡NO ME DEJES SOLA POR FAVOR DESPIERTAAA!-

La noticia se expandió a todo Regalo al amanecer, todo el pueblo lloró su muerte. Fue velado todo el día sábado en la mansión, llegando mucha gente del pueblo a despedirse de él. En la tarde del domingo lo sepultaron en el panteón municipal de Regalo. En el trayecto mucha gente con aplausos, porras y llanto despidieron al jefe de arcana famiglia. Mucha gente, tanto humilde como importante acudieron al sepelio, y un moño negro adornaba la entrada principal de la mansión.

-…Amor eterno e inolvidable, tarde o temprano estaré contigo para seguiiir amandonooos…- Cantaron al unísono los inegrantes de la arcana famiglia comolos demás pobladores.

Cantaban y no paraban de llorar, pero a lo lejos un hombre de negro observaba todo lo que ocurría oculto en una tumba al fondo. Inmediatamente que todos se iban del cementerio corrió a las afueras de Regalo y se metió en una pequeña cueva oculta.

Al ingresar a la cueva se encontraba otro hombre misterioso que no se reconocía su cara.

-Mi señor, ha muerto su enemigo- Dijo sigilosamente aquel hombre de negro.

-Perfecto… vámonos de aquí, vendremos de nuevo con una gran sorpresa- concluyó el hombre de manera frívola y con malas intenciones.

 _ **Aquí culmina el primer capítulo de esta historia, como lo dije en un principio, hace un año la tenía escrita y hoy la acabo de desempolvar. Lo más trágico y fuerte viene en los siguientes capítulos espero les haya gustado, nos leeremos luego.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos los lectores. Aquí tienen el segundo capitulo de esta historia, disculpen la tardanza pero los exámenes finales de la prepa me demoraron demasiado, pero ya estoy aquí que lo disfruten.**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La Storia della Arcana Famiglia no me pertenece mas que a su respectivo creador_

 ** _CAPITULO 2: PERCANCE_**

11 de Diciembre

Era una hermosa tarde de invierno en Regalo. Ya ha pasado casi 3 meses desde la muerte de Papa Mondo. Al día siguiente de que fuera sepultado, Felicita se convirtió oficialmente en la nueva Donna de la Arcana Famiglia. Desde que tomó el poder la chica pelirroja, ha notado que ha sido un poco difícil llevar el orden en la isla, pero afortunadamente todo ha salido bien para ella. Por ahora Felicita iba en camino a la mansión con unos encargos de su madre, cuando de repente alguien le tomó de la cintura por detrás.

-Si te distraes demasiado alguien te puede asaltar- dijo un chico rubio que la abrazó para después darle un beso largo. Nos referimos de Liberta. –Demasiado tarde mi princesa- volvió a besar a la Donna con un beso más corto pero tierno.

-Ya te he dicho que me digas Fel- Respondió la novia con una pequeña risa y sonrojada.

-No dijiste lo mismo la última vez ¿Y cuándo tendremos tiempo para nosotros mismos? Llevamos un mes sin "nada de nada"- le dijo al oído el chico rubio a su novia con una voz pervertida.

-Mmm… no sé… ¿En la cabaña en la noche?- respondió aún mas deseosa y pervertida Felicita.

Aunque Liberta y Felicita aparentaban ser una pareja tranquila, cuando estaban solos eran de lo mas pervertidos y lujuriosos que se pueda creer, en sus tiempos libres cuando no había nada importante que hacer tenían sus "encuentros íntimos" principalmente cuando no había nadie en la mansión desde antes que fueran novios.

Ahora ya se dirigían a la mansión y un chico de cabello azulado no parecía nada contento por las horas en las que habían llegado ellos dos. Todo mundo sabía que cuando estaban juntos si se tardaban toda la tarde, era de esperarse que estuvieran haciendo algo.

-Bonitas horas son estas de llegar- Replicó el molesto peli azul Nova.

-No manches garbanzo, llegamos temprano relájate- respondió despreocupadamente Liberta para luego golpearle la cabeza disimuladamente con el fin de hacer enojar a Nova.

-¡CON UN CARAJO QUE NO ME DIGAS GARBANZO MALDITA SEA!- Refunfuñaba el anfitrión de la carta de la muerte.

Después de aquel trago amargo de Nova, el enigmático alquimista: Jolly, mandó a llamar a todos a una junta urgente el cual acudieron los integrantes principales de Arcana Famiglia.

-Mmm… tal como yo pensé- susurraba para sí mismo aquel hombre leyendo su libreta y fumando su cigarrillo. –Las cosas en Regalo van a cambiar en un determinado tiempo, y probablemente no sean para bien-.

-¿De qué hablas Jolly?- preguntó preocupada la Donna.

-¿Ahora qué estás tramando viejo?- atacó Debito en forma cortante.

-Cálmate Debito no te sulfures tan pronto- reaccionó Pace a la molestia del joven moreno.

-Desde que Mondo falleció, varios enemigos de otros países probablemente vendrán a atacar la isla, así que hay que prepararnos para cualquier cosa- dijo con plena seguridad aquel hombre.

¿Cómo quienes?- preguntó Libertá

-Bastantes…- culminó Jolly levantándose de la silla para dirigirse a su habitación.

Mientras tanto en el mar, navegaban cerca de 40 barcos, en los cuales estaban repletos de ejércitos preparados para atacar. En el barco principal viajaba un hombre de 55 años aproximadamente, alto de cabello negro, con ojos canela y piel blanca. Vestido con traje de militar, con pinta de tirano, y sobre todo carácter maquiavélico y autoritario. Su nombre era Alessandro.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Regalo?- preguntó cortante el dirigente de la tripulación a un joven militar de cabello plateado alborotado, ojos de color dorado, alto y de tez blanca, de nombre Gabriel.

-No mucho mi señor. En cuanto nos dé la orden, la llevaremos a cabo con toda disposición.- respondió aquel joven.

-Los Orichiames pondrán orden en esta isla…- dijo susurrando malévolamente aquel hombre que se encontraba oculto en una cueva tiempo atrás.

La arcana famiglia, como era de esperarse, tenían varios enemigos, entre ellos eran los Orichiames, eran oriundos de otro país al poniente de Regalo y desde hace mas de 50 años han querido apoderarse de una u otra forma de la isla, como lo han hecho con otros lugares.

Por otro lado un niño de ojos anaranjados y de baja estatura jugaba con tres niños en las costas de la isla. El primero llamado Chris, el otro Tonni y el menor se llamaba Juan.

-¡TE ENCONTRÉ ELMO PERDISTE!- gritó el pequeño Juan a sus hermanos que estaban jugando en ese momento.

-¡Rayos! me encontraron- dijo el aludido a sus pequeños amigos tratando de recobrar el aire –Normalmente les cuesta trabajo encontrarme, pero ahora no tardaron nada de tiempo-.

-Si Elmo pero nos divertimos mucho y lo que más me dio risa fue cuando…- el pequeño Chris fue interrumpido cuando unos hombres armados en caballo y a pie empezaron a violentar la isla causando caos en ella.

-¡AYUDA ELMO! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?!- gritó exaltado Chris a Elmo asustado y llorando abrazando a sus dos hermanos.

-¡CALMENSE MUCHACHOS!- les dijo con la voz alzada el ex homúnculo a los niños presentes –váyanse a su casa y díganle a su madre que huyan a la cueva donde nos ponemos a jugar siempre, pero cálmense-

Al escuchar esto último los tres hermanos obedecieron la orden del niño de ojos ojianaranjados. En cuanto a él, corrió presuroso a la mansión con los demás miembros de Arcana Famiglia al comedor donde siempre se reunían.

-¿ELMO DONDE DIABLOS ESTABAS?- dijo Felicita algo reprendedora al aludido.

-Tengo que decirles algo…- El niño no podía terminar de hablar porque era interrumpido por Felicita –onni-chan espera déjame hablar es algo delicado…-

-¿TAN DELICADO COMO QUE LLEGUES A LA HORA QUE SE TE DE TU REGALADA GANA Y TENERNOS PREOCUPADOS A TODOS?- Replicó con más fuerza la chica interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Ojou-sama lo va a dejar hablar?- interfirió Luca al momento –Elmo ¿es algo importante verdad?-.

-Si- Respondió el pequeño a la pregunta de Luca –Un ejército está entrando a la isla y están destruyendo todo y quieren asesinar gente-

Cuando terminó de hablar, los demás miembros quedaron atónitos por lo que había dicho, y todavía lo corroboraron mas cuando Nova abrió la ventana y vieron a aquel ejercito haciendo de las suyas.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡VAMOS A ATACAR!- dio la orden la Donna Felicita a todos los integrantes. –Elmo, tu quédate aquí con Mama. Nosotros en un momento llegamos- dijo la chica al niño para luego marcharse con todos a la lucha.

Al salir a las calles de Regalo estaban bastante horrorizados por lo que estaba pasando; los Orichiames estaban matando gente por el simple hecho de simpatizar con Arcana Famiglia. En las calles se podía apreciar el dolor, mucha gente había sido martirizada y fusilada, entre ellos niños, mujeres y ancianos.

La lucha en Regalo se estaba poniendo tensa y desesperante, Arcana Famiglia parecía llevar la ventaja, cuando de repente bajaban más soldados de los barcos, parecía que no tendría fin la batalla.

-Amor ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto bastante preocupado el novio de la chica -Son demasiados-

-¡ATAQUEN!- ordenó Felicita a los Arcanos –¡INVOQUEMOS EL PODER DE LOS ARCANOS PARA DESHACERNOS DEL ENEMIGO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!-

Todos los anfitriones principales de las cartas del tarocco se reunieron para unir su poder, lo que tenían que hacer era reunir a los arcanos principales, pedir que les dieran un solo poder y con ese mismo acabar con el enemigo en ese mismo instante.

Cuando terminaron el conjuro, lanzaron ese poder al jefe de los Orichiames para derrotarlos, pero algo había fallado: se habían quedado sin sus poderes.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Nova para sí mismo- ¡HEMOS PERDIDO NUESTROS PODERES!-

-Chicos… no queda de otra más que retirarnos pronto- ordenó Felicita a toda la organización –Nova y Liberta, vayan por Mama y Elmo y nos veremos en la cabaña vieja. Ahí nadie nos encontrará.

-Está bien Fel…- respondieron al mismo tiempo los dos chicos quienes a contra tiempo fueron por los antes mencionados.

No pasaron ni 20 minutos y todos ya estaban dentro de aquella cabaña escondidos para que nadie los viera.

-Soy un fracaso- se maldecía para sí la Donna Felicita sintiéndose culpable y a la vez impotente –Si Papa viviera estoy completamente segura de que me hubiera destituido del puesto de Donna-.

-No te culpes hija- consoló la mujer a su hija.

La molestia de Felicita hacia ella misma era la impotencia de no poder hacer nada en ese momento, ella quería terminar con ese cáncer llamado Orichiames en ese mismo instante.

-Lo he descubierto, acérquense que esto es serio- Dijo el hombre de lentes obscuros a los demás integrantes de arcana- Los Orichiames neutralizaron nuestros poderes de una forma impactante, crearon una barrera en la isla con tal de que nuestros poderes y el trato con tarocco fuera nulo-

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- Preguntó Sumire.

-Que hemos pasado a ser unos simples civiles…-Respondió Jolly -Por lo tanto resignémonos, ya era hora de que Regalo cayera en decadencia, pero nunca pensé que tan pronto y por ineptitud de su líder-.

-¡ESO JAMÁS! –gritó molesta Felicita por el comentario del anfitrión de la carta de la luna -¡VAMOS A RECUPERAR REGALO A COSTA DE LO QUE SEA!-

-¿Pero cómo señorita?- pregunto Dante – Ellos son un ejército muy grande y tan solo nosotros somos ni un cuarto de lo que son ellos-

-Que nos levantemos en armas todos los habitantes. A fin y a cabo no conocen nuestras caras de ninguno de nosotros- Respondió Felicita bastante segura.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir Bambina?- dijo Debito a la aludida.

-Significa que nos revelemos… no hay de otra, es lo que tenemos a nuestro alcance… ¿Quién se une a la causa?-.

Ninguno sin dudarlo apoyaron a Felicita. Al día siguiente y a escondidas llevaron la convocatoria a los habitantes de la isla teniendo una reacción positiva por parte de ellos, en pocas semanas hicieron un frente todos los habitantes.

-Ahora nos toca a nosotros Papa- dijo Felicita en su pensamiento –de verdad no te voy a defraudar ni dejaré que manchen tu memoria-.

 **Uff el capitulo esta un poco intenso mostrando un poco de todo. Y como pueden ver desde aquí es donde empieza lo picante de esta historia (y no me refiero a la lujuria de Liberta y Felicita XDXDXD). Si se dieron cuenta hay tres niños que son mencionados, ellos mas adelante tendrán un papel importante en cuanto a Arcana Famiglia Solo les puedo decir que en el siguiente capítulo vendrán cosas interesantes y perores (*agregen risa malvada*) bueno no tanto... eso creo. Hasta la proxima.**


End file.
